The dimensions of a triangle are tripled to form a new triangle. If the area of the new triangle is 54 square feet, how many square feet were in the area of the original triangle?
Solution: If two similar triangles have side ratios of $r : 1,$ the ratio of their areas must be $r^2 : 1.$ That means that when a triangle is tripled to form a new triangle, the new triangle has 9 times the area of the original. That means the original triangle must have an area of $\dfrac{54\text{ ft}^2}{9} = \boxed{6}\text{ ft}^2.$